Saving Another World Sorato Style
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora and Matt get sent to another world to save it from an enemy who's power is stronger than any other they have faught before. R&R but to flames. The 2nd chapter was kinda screwed up so i had to fix it. *Chapter 3 up*
1. Default Chapter

Blank Page 10

Saving The Other World

Chapter one: Transportation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. This is a Sorato, it takes place in 02 when they are 16.

Matt walks in: Let me guess, another Sorato. DF: No duh! Sora comes in. Sora: You know Matt you're really starting to sound like you don't like being in fics with me! Matt: No, I wanna be in a fic with you but I don't trust the author she might make me do something weird. Sora: Well you don't have to worry DF doesn't write hentai fics. Matt mumbles: Darn! Sora: What was that? Matt: Nothing, on to the fic!

Matt walked to school happily. His mood had changed a lot from when he was 12. Now he was happy. He was also head over heals in love with Sora. And the best thing was that Sora loved him back. They had been dating for 2 weeks and they already had a good relationship.

When he arrived at school he saw Sora standing talking to her group of friends. He walked closer to her, his eyes showing that his heart was burning with desire for her. Sora saw him coming a smiled her gentle smile. 

When he reached her he said, "Good morning baby." "Good morning Yama-kun." He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Then the kiss intensified. It became deeper and more passionate. Soon Sora felt her lips being pried open by Matt's. His tongue slipped lovingly into her mouth. Sora greeted his tongue happily with hers. Sora's friends just rolled their eyes at the two and continued talking. 

After kissing for at least 10 minutes they pulled apart. "Mmm…. That was a really good kiss Sora." Sora just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and giggled. "Oh so you think that's funny eh? Well maybe you'll find this funny too." He smiled playfully and started kissing her neck. He gently nipped the flesh on her neck and she giggled. "Oh so you're still laughing eh?" Then he started to tickle her. "Ha ha ha… stop ha ha ha Matt!" "Oh, okay!" "We better go inside now." "Ok.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/n: The story is gonna jump a bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school……

"So what do you wanna do on our date tonight Matt?" "How 'bout we go to the movies?" "That sounds good." "And it's the perfect place to make out." Sora giggled."What? What's so funny?" "You are. You're always being so silly." "What is silly about wanting to make out?" "Nothing." She gently kissed his lips and smiled as she pulled back. "Let's go to the movies now." "Okay."

At the movie theatre…………….

Sora and Matt sat in the back of the theatre in the seats at the side. When a romance scene came on Sora turned to Matt and mouthed 'Make out?' He nodded and the two of them started kissing. Sora's lips parted without protest smiling as his tongue made its way into her mouth. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they disappeared from the theatre.

A/N: I'll leave it there for now. Review if you want more chapters.


	2. You're gonna save the world

Blank Page 11

Chapter two: You're gonna save the world

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

All right here's what ya wanted, another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Matt pulled away and looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?" "I don't know. But we're not in the Digi –world." Suddenly a white fox emerged from the bushes. "Hello, my name is Justin. I am the price of this world. For years we have been terrorized by our enemies. Then it was prophesized that two teenage humans that were in love would come and save us. Now here you are." "Um we're here to save your world?" "Yes. Lord Yamato." "Follow me, we must return to the village." "Um okay." 

Matt and Sora followed Justin back to the village. The village was surprisingly large. They passed a town hall, a knight training ground, a lake, a park, many houses, a beautiful gazebo, and the town guard's house. When they arrived at the palace Sora and Matt were in awe at the size and brilliance of the palace. "Wow, it's amazing," Sora and Matt, said in unison. "Yes it took us three years to construct." "Woah, that must have been hard." "Yes, but it was worth it."

Inside the palace….

"Mother, Father this is Lord Yamato and Lady Sora. They are the ones prophesized to save us." "They are, are they?" "Yes." "Very well. Show Lady Sora to Jennifer she will know what do. And take Yamato to Jonathan tell him to educate Yamato in the ways of Archery and Sword fighting. Also show Yamato Blaze." "Yes Father." "Jessica!" Jessica ran in and said, "Yes Your highness?" "Take Lady Sora to Jennifer." "Yes your highness." "Come with me Yamato."

"Yamato this is Sr. Jonathan. He is our best knight, besides me." "It's an honor to meet you Lord Yamato." "Yeah, it's nice to meet you to Jonathan." "I will leave you to your lessons Lord Yamato, if there is anything you need just call for me." "Ok. See ya later Justin." "Goodbye."

"Alright, let's start with the basics. Here's your sword, and your shield." Matt looked at the sword. It was amazing. The blade was long and thin. Perfect for piecing armor. And the shield had Matt's crest on it. "How did you know about my crest?" "It was in the prophecy. Arthur will fill you in on it later." Jonathon and Matt started practicing with the swords. Soon Matt was almost better than Jonathon with the sword. "Alright, next I'll teach you archery." He handed Matt a golden bow. The arrows were golden with blue and red feathers. "Wow." "These were specially crafted for you." "Thank you." "Don't thank me, thank Justin." 

Matt began practicing with the bow and arrows. Soon his aim was almost perfect every time he shot at the target. "Well for a new student you have done exceptionally well." "Now it's time to meet Blaze." "Who is Blaze?" "Blaze is someone who is going to help you."

Sora smiled as the female foxes commented on how the dress they had made suited her perfectly. "Your boyfriend with drop dead at the sight of you. Not literally but he will be open mouthed." Jennifer said smiling. "Thank you." "Right now he should be going to meet Blaze." "Who is blaze?" "Blaze is a large black stallion. "

As Matt approached the stables he saw a huge black stallion. It had a golden mane and a golden tail. There was also a golden blaze on his face. He had a huge black leather saddle on him and golden reins. "Wow, that-that's my horse?!" "Yes. I take it you like him." "You bet!!!!" Matt ran up to the horse. He slipped his foot into the stirrup, and flung his leg over the horse's massive back. The horse immediately knew that Matt was his master. Matt rode around the knight training ground, him and Blaze moving together almost as if they were one. 'This is a dream come true.' 

End of chapter 2.

A/N: Did ya like it? Only review if you have something positive to say. ~DF


	3. Just a little bit of romance

Chapter 3: A little bit of romance.

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked slowly towards Yamato's chamber. It was around 2 a.m. but she couldn't sleep. She reached for the doorknob and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Yamato's sleeping form.

"Yamato? Honey, are you awake?" She asked softly. He stirred. Slowly he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm awake Sora." He replied. 

He pulled Sora down onto his lap. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah. I came here because I was lonely." She replied.

He stroked her hair softly. "Come on, let's go out to the balcony."

She nodded and the two of them walked slowly to the balcony.

The moonlight shone on Yamato's face. His eyes sparkled brightly. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. His arms slipped around her waist. She raised her hands up to his neck. The song 'This I Promise You' played in their heads. "And with this vow, forever has now begun. Just close your eyes, each loving day, and know this feeling won't go away. Over and over I fall, when I hear you call, without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all." He sang softly against her lips.

"I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong." She held him tighter and kissed him harder, not allowing him to sing anymore. Right then all she wanted was him. He urged her lips apart, slipping his tongue into her mouth where it met her tongue. 

They kissed for an hour before going back inside and laying down on Yamato's bed, drifting into a pleasant sleep.

A/N: That's all for now. ~Dark Fox


End file.
